Frozen Envy
by UniqueBlue
Summary: Punzie and Jack have been friends for a while but things change up when Jack starts spending time with another Frozen female who is just like him. Punzie starts to feel a little jelly but she doesn't want to believe it until Hiccup starts picking (not in a malicous way)on her saying she likes Jack but she denies it. Will her friendship with Jack become a romance or end for good ?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I've thought about writing a Jackunzel fanfic for a LOOONG While but never thought how it was gonna go. until i watched Frozen, which was a FABULOUS Movie ! :) and I Came up with something great! lol :)) Hope you guys enjoy :)_**

It was a cloudy winter day in Early December; Snowflakes gracefully fell from the sky. Rapunzel paced back and forth, hands behind her back, looking down at the floor, watching her feet move each step. She obviously was worried about her friend, Jack Frost. The winter spirit. The guardian of Fun. Almost every week, Jack would come over to Rapunzel's when Mother Gothel was gone for a while. They would go outside and Hang out and sometimes have themselves a snowball fight, Jack would always win obviously.

And Sometimes they would just make jokes or talk about random stuff, Whenever Rapunzel was feeling down about something, he would always try to make her laugh just to feel better or make something out of snow or snowflakes, kind of something like the snow bunny he made for Jamie when he tried to make him believe in the Easter Bunny again, which obviously worked. Jack and Rapunzel have been close friends for a while now and not once had they have had an argument or had never been mean to each other. But things all changed when he stopped coming around after Thanksgiving time came, leaving Rapunzel worried and puzzled.

Rapunzel paced back and forth around her room, hands behind her back anxiously. "Oh Where is he?! Pascal I'm so worried about Jack! What if something bad to him!" She worriedly said, thinking all kinds of thoughts hoping none of them didn't really happen. Rapunzel pushed her hair back in stress. Pascal comforted her by cuddling against her cheek.

"Oh my gosh! What if the summer-" she gasped, having that visual in her mind. "What if the hot atmosphere was too much for Jack and he-" she covered her mouth, breathing heavily. "What if he... MELTED!" She yelled worriedly. Pascal flinched at Rapunzel's yelling. "Hey Wait! I Forgot! It's WINTER! DUH!" She slapped herself on the forehead dumbfounded.

She sat on her bed, fetal position. Sighing and looking out the window as the pure, fluffy, white snow fell on the balcony of her room. She buried her face into knees, impatient and worried that he may have forgot about her or something, she hoped not! Christmas is three weeks away and she want to talk about the holiday with him, plus she was making Jack a very special Christmas gift but had to make sure he doesn't find out and make sure she doesn't blurt it out accidentally nor mention it. The gift she was making for him was a necklace, not just any ordinary necklace but a snowflake necklace with glitter and blue and white jewels on it. She wasn't completely finished though but she wanted to before Christmas time but at this rate, she was too worried to even finish right now.

Suddenly, a blast of cold wind blew into her room, a breeze hit Rapunzel's pale, clear face. When it stopped, she moved her tiny arm slowly down from her face. Shifting her eyes back and forth around the room.

"Hey Blondie" Said a familiar somewhat deep voice next to her.

**_I Think you all know who that voice is XD coughcoughFrostcoughcough! Lol Anyways, I Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, there is more coming to the story :D I Will update hopefully this weekend or during Christmas break next week, have a good night wonderful readers! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I Would like to thank my friend On DeviantART named, 2-adorable-for-words :D She helped me with this chapter and she's awesome for doing that :D anyways, enjoy this chapter! :)**

Rapunzel looked to the side and fell off the bed, started by Jack's arrival. She rubbed her head and looked up at Jack, who was checking to see if she was ok.

"Punzie ? Are you alright ?" He asked.

She looked up at him, irritably and concerned. " Oh Yeah! I'm ok! It's just that... WHERE HAVE YOOOU BEEN?!"

He just stood there, smiling nervously. eyes shifting left to right, left to right. Punzie Stood up on her feet, arms crossed, glaring at her best friend, eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh um... I was just, uh, busy with winter guardian stuff, you know I'm busy Punzie"

She sighed with relief, smiling. She almost forgot that he was a winter spirit and of course he would be busy. we was a guardian after all.

"OOOh!" She facepalmed and giggled. "Silly me! of course! I Almost forgot!"

Jack smiled at her. "It's alright Punzie. Hope you're not mad at me of something ?"

"No! No! How could i be mad at you" she giggled nervously. The awkward blonde girl pushed her hair out of her face, smiling.

"So Blondie, What Christmas plans do you have this year ?" he asked.

"Oh You know, same old, same old Christmas for me" Rapunzel looked over at the little drawer which contains the unfinished homemade Christmas gift then looked at Jack, chuckling nervously.

Rapunzel's POV

_What could he been doing all this time besides doing, quote and quote guardians stuff ? Hehe, Probably hanging with Hiccup or something, Or maybe someone else! Besides Hiccup or Merrida! What if… What if Jack found a new gi- wait! Why do I worry ? Why do I care ? I'M HIS BEST FRIEND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I Mean, You can't have a crush on your best friend! ….. Or Can you ? hmmm…. NAH! Impossible!_

_~End of POV~_

"Oh okay, That's…. nice. Same old Christmas for me too. Y'Know Watching everyone have smiles on their faces, y'know joy is the best feeling in the world, but hey, that's how I feel"

"Hey! You're not the only! I Also think that it's the best feeling in the world!" She said.

Jack Chuckled. He looked over at the table were the arts and crafts things were laying. "Making something for someone I See"

Rapunzel ran over to the table, blocking Jack's view of it. "Oh! Um! I'm not making anything for anyone… I Was just, um, Making a gift for my, um, …. MOM!" She lied, smiling a little. Pascal looked at Rapunzel, confused.

"Oh Well, Excuuuuuse me, Princess!" Jack teased. "You sure do want nobody to even look at it, must be VERY VERY Special"

Punzie rubbed her arm, smiling.

"Well, Punzie, It was nice talking to you but I gotta go, Els- I Mean, MY JOB is waiting for me!"

Punzie waved at Jack as He walked over to the balcony and flew into the cloudy sky, One of Jack's snowflakes fell on Punzie's tiny button nose, blue sparkles disappearing. She leaned over the balcony as he gracefully flew into the sky. Then She slapped her forehead.

"Oh WHY did I Say it was for mother gothel?! Stupid Punzie! You could of just said ' Jack, it's for someone you don't know or for one of my friends that I never told you about' but NOOOOO! You just had to say 'Oh It's for my mom!' " Rapunzel slid down on the balcony ground, rubbing her temples. Pascal cuddled under her for comfort.

Suddenly, There was hard flapping, sprinkles of snow flew on Rapunzel head and face, She got up off the floor, Squinting eyes to prevent snow and probably dirt from getting into them, and it revealed to be a dragon but not just any dragon but Toothless! And his best friend (and Punzie's best friend) Hiccup.

"Hey Punzie!" he greeted.

"Hey Hiccup! And Hello to you too Toothless" She greeted Hiccup in somewhat baby talk, petting him and cuddling him.

Toothless repeatedly licked Punzie's soft face, he was obviously happy to see her.

"Okay, Okay Hiccup you can stop now" Hiccup ordered. Toothless stopped. Hiccup hopped off the Dragon and onto the balcony, Toothless flew down to take a rest.

"Punzie! You'll never believe what I just found out!" He said.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT?! What did you find out ?! Wait! Found out what ?" She rose an eyebrow.

_Hiccup's POV_

_Wow! She seems really eager to know what I found out. Oh boy is Punzie gonna be jealous when I tell her thi- wait! Why would she be jealous ? She doesn't even like Jack like that! Or does she ? hmmm! Probably I mean, she probably thinks he's the cutest guy she ever kno- WAIT! What am I worried about this for ? HAHA! I Mean, I Like Someone else! Silly me! _

_~End of POV~_


End file.
